Sunday
by Bouzu
Summary: It was a really hard descion to make, but you finally came to realize what the best course of action was.
1. Relax

**Loveless**

**ristuka is 17 apparently in this...thats what i wrote here last time...**

**re-edited  
**

**enjoy**

* * *

You wake to the smell of cigarettes and you immediately know where you are.

You're at **his** house.

You're aware of the mountain of warm blankets cocooning you, along with the strong arms wrapping around your waist and you're thinking about whether you should get up or not.

If you got up now, you could make breakfast, take a quick shower and head for school. If you didn't move from your comfortable position, you could suffer the consequences of staying, which incidentally, would be a promising day full of 'Soubi Activties' or you could never get home to your mom and never get to your school and fail miserably in life.

It was a really hard decision to make, but, you finally came to realize what the best course of action was.

You stay in bed and curl up closer to the body behind you.

Now that may seem like a stupid idea, but, to you, you feel fine with the decision.

You squirm in the grip and turn so you can face the now awake Soubi and leaned up to kiss the older man holding you, pleasantly happy when the innocent kiss exploded with passion. You were more then excited to have Soubi to yourself all day.

Besides, it was Sunday.


	2. No Answer

**"shit piss fuck cunt cocksucker motherfucker tits fart turd and twat shit piss fuck cunt cocksucker motherfucker tits fart turd and twat shit piss fuck cunt cocksucker motherfucker tits fart turd and twat shit piss fuck cunt cocksuker motherfucker tits fart turd and twat...i fucked your mom and i wanna suck my dad and my mommy too..oh is this thing on?" -Shit Piss Fuck by Blink182**

**i love that song hehehehe**

**enjoy loveless**

**

* * *

**"Soubi?" You call out, eyes darting across the computer screen as you read something for school.

"Hmm." Came the ear and tail-less man from behind you and you turn to look over your shoulder. Soubi is seated on the floor, paintbrush being stroked over a canvas as he pushes his slipping glasses up his nose. You remain quiet unsure of what to say and simply watch his hand move about the paper in a gentle motion.

"Why do you always paint butterflies?" You finally ask, turning around to straddle the chair, resting your arms on the top. You lay your head on your arms and give the older blond man a curious look. Soubi looks up, pausing in his hand motions and smiles faintly, making you frown cutely.

"I don't know." Your eyebrows crease down, giving Soubi a small pout.

"Liar." You mumble already knowing he wasn't going to answer you. You turn back around and continue reading your school assignment. He laughs softly and you blush in anger.

"I really don't know why I choose to draw butterflies. It's just I'm good at drawing them, that's all." You warily turn your head to look at his smiling face, frowning when his smile didn't reach his eyes. Deciding not to pry, you simply wave your hand and 'pff'.

"Whatever." You say with a huff, tearing your eyes away from the painter. Besides, you need to get this assignment done before tomorrow.

No need to get distracted.

* * *

**and i hope you liked it**


	3. Adulthood

Another chpater of Loveless. Not really my best.

Enjoy.

* * *

It's rather strange and a bit unnerving, when you step out of the shower and stare at your image in the mirror, to not see the tell-tale signs of your childness twitching uptop your head or swinging behind you constantly. The scowl, which is ever present since the **other **you disappeared, turns sour when you realize you actually _miss _having those extra appendages attached to your body and consciously rub the area where once was your soft, black cat ear.

"Having regrets?" Soubi's voice trickles in from the now open doorway and you quickly turn away from him, grabbing the towel folded on the rack and wrapping it around your waist. You turn your head ever so slightly to stare at him over your shoulder.

"No." You answer in a sagacious voice. He raises an eyebrow in disbelief and you give him a surly smirk, which has him bowing his head in jest. "Leave, so I can get dressed." You add after a moment of silence, turning your head away to glare at the dripping shower door. You see the reflection of Soubi smiling faintly before he closes the door, leaving you to your thoughts. You drop the towel to the floor and stroll across the room to lock the door, shoulders slumping dejectedly when you're absolutely sure the barrier between the two of you is secured.

No. You did **not** regret. You're merely unused to the fact of not having appendages that had become more than second nature. As it was, it wasn't something you could just _get over _after only three months, but, you know with the few supportful friends you have, you can overcome anything. However, the prospect of now being considered an adult was rather unenlightening and boringly undesirable.

Nonchalantly, you pick up the towel and dry yourself thoroughly before slipping on your boxers, pants, and then, a long-sleeve shirt. You gaze despondently at your toothbrush before procceeding to take care of your teeth and hair at meticulous pace.

Responsibilities. You're now prone to these and the upkeeps the word implied. Not that you were alone in this parade of growing up; Yukio was having the same problems with Yayoi, so at least you have someone who can understand the difficulties you were being faced with.

Yet now, in the eyes of the world, you are expected to study for High School exams, drink coffee on lazy Sunday afternoons while reading books or newspapers or doing crosswords, expected to talk of the outer worlds' events and the economics of today's society. How repetitious. If that's what adulthood was all about, you had wished you could have stayed a child forever, but, then, there would be no Soubi, and a life without Soubi no longer suited you.

Exiting the bathroom, your gifted with the sight of Soubi placing a tray of breakfast upon your desk and a small grateful smile appears on your lips as you amble up to him and wrap your arms around his waist. You weren't very affectionate, this Soubi knows very well and so quickly wraps his arms around you and drags you until you're flush against him, nestling the area on your head where your ears should of been.

"How about we see your friends today? We can go to the amusement park."

Yes. A life without Soubi would be so characterless.


End file.
